lustrum_dividefandomcom-20200216-history
Empire: Horses
A horse is, by and far, the single most important animal in Cult culture - ownership of a riding horse is a status symbol, and riding skill is of high importance to any noble worth their title. Horses are considered a luxury, and treated as such. Horses are owned by a wide variety of people, with the most impressive stables being kept by nobility and royalty, while simple villagers will own more modest herds of simpler beasts. Riding horses are more expensive than work horses, and most commoners have never seen a riding horse up close, much less handled one. Rural commoners - farmers and village workers - are much more likely to own or co-own horses than their urban counterparts, as boarding a horse in a large town tends to be very expensive. Besides the typical labor, riding and pulling, horses in the Empire have other uses. Mare’s milk is an important food source for those who work closely with horses. As horses are extremely valuable, they are never butchered for meat or leather, although these may be put to use from a horse that was put down due to some other reason. Generally, horse meat is not a very desirable source of protein - having to eat your horse is a sign of bad times getting worse. No noble would ever eat their own horse unless they were practically starving. The Empire has four native breeds of horses. In addition, large donkeys are kept as a cheaper alternative, and sometimes used to breed mules - high quality riding mules are currently quite popular. Northernstock The old, native breed of the Cult. These horses are small drafts, robust and sturdy. They are surefooted and humble, surviving with little feed. They are not very fast, but have great endurance and stamina, and are generally healthy and live to be very old, making them the perfect general farm horse. Most commonly seen in the open countryside, where they make up most of the equine population. Northernstock make good working and pulling animals, but painfully mediocre mounts, and often suffer from builds that make them less than desirable as riding animals. These horses are most often flaxen red duns with pangare, or less commonly other types of dun with or without pangare present. Northernstock are known to be fairly calm, sometimes to the point of laziness, and rather stubborn. They are sometimes crossed with finer breeds to make more even-tempered animals for beginners to practice riding with. Northernstock are fairly inexpensive as far as horses go. Even small hamlets will often own a couple as a community, while more affluent farmers and villagers may own one of their very own. Mountaineer A pony breed originally created by combining small Northernstock with other breeds, alledgedly smaller ponies brought from Dominion territory. They are known for their generally shaggy, hardy and sturdy appearance. They move well even in very difficult terrain, and are, as their name suggests, favored by those who work in mountainous regions. Easy keepers, they are the favored breed for work in the mines, and other hard to reach places in the Empire territory. They are too small for an average adult to ride, and their temper is less than ideal for children, rendering them mostly pack animals and cart pullers. They are always bay or black with dun, and occasionally silver. Mountaineers are stubborn, clever animals that can survive well on their own - this independence makes them ideal for surviving harsh conditions, but less ideal to train. They are known to be testy with new people, but are hard working and generally healthy. Mountaineers are crossed with more refined horses to create riding ponies for noble children. Mountaineers are inexpensive to buy and keep, but only favored in areas where Northernstock are not viable. Some well-off town merchants like to keep these small beasts as a sign of their status. Selinese Selinese was originally bred from southern imports, but has existed in Cult lands for a long time - according to legend, their ancestors came from the Lost Lands, but no one can either confirm or deny these claims. Selinese is a tall horse with an air of aristocracy. Athletic with good, healthy build and a square body - muscular and strong despite their shape, these horses are good jumpers and have long, efficient gaits. Selinese is the premium riding and hunting companion, offering a good balance of speed and endurance for equestrian sports. Usually bay or black, or more rarely chestnut; flaxen, silver, sooty and grey are known modifiers within the breed. Selinese have the tobiano gene, but tend to have minimal white only. Known to be somewhat hotheaded and reactive, and are generally not well suited for beginners. Compared to the stubborn slowness of the Northernstock, they are extremely spirited and difficult. They are crossed with Mountaineers to create riding ponies and less temperamental mounts, or with Northernstock for heavier riding horses. A Selinese riding horse will usually cost as much as a commoner makes in six months, and a particularly nice specimen might go for over twice that amount. They are expensive to buy and keep, and as such, only seen in the possession of nobility or extremely affluent merchants and artisans. Ratke Ratke is the most expensive and finest horse in Cult, said to be gifted to them by the god itself. Since no one knows where the horses might have originated, this origin story is widely accepted as truth. Ratke is a medium sized horse in height, but considerably heavier built than the larger Selinese. They’re round, strong and have a regal appearance, generally with a roman nose and a sturdy, muscular body. They can carry heavy weights, and are excellent in short charges, having surprising maneuverability. Their main use is as war and tournament horses. Ratke can be chestnut, black or bay, with occasional grey horses; but the most desired colors are cream and champagne due to their golden hues, which connect the horses to the sun god Ratko. Ratke are regal, brave and fiery animals, and can be difficult to handle. They bond strongly with their owners, distrust strangers, and especially stallions are often fairly aggressive - a trait which is further pronounced by their training as war animals. Ratke are sometimes crossbred to Selinese for attractive chariot horses or bigger warhorses, but great care is taken to preserve the purity of the main stock. Ratke are exclusively owned by upper nobility and royals, being extremely expensive and fine animals. Most people have never even seen one up close. Category:Bestiary Category:The Empire